Ticklish
by yamiduke13
Summary: Mickey uses his secret weapon.


I do not own TMNT

* * *

Mikey sighs and glances at Raph out of the corner of his eye; he tries not to fidget before his eyes flicker back to the tv. Boring wrestling...is just well boring. His eyes shift to the remote and he glances back to the gross sweaty men rolling around on the screen. Batman should be starting now and everyone knows Batman is better then everything and especially better then stupid wrestling. If he goes for the remote Raph will fight him for that; he knows that but at least something more exciting would happen then this stupid show. His mind does a quick derail though at the thought of fighting Raph. When Raph fights he tends to get up close and personal and Mikey swallows at the thought of getting to feel those hard muscles and body against his own. That basically makes up his decision for him and he swipes the remote from beside Raph and switches the channel. He grins as the image of Batman pops up on the screen and then he jumps up to avoid Raph's lunge for the remote.

"Hey!" Mikey's grin grows and he jumps out of his reach again as he shakes his head at him.

"What's wrong Raphie? Batman is awesome." He fully expects Raph's snarl and ducks away again just to piss him off more.

"You little brat, give me that." Mikey snorts amused and shakes his head again.

"What's the magic word?" He taunts him and then lets out an oof as Raph finally manages to knock him down and then smirks at the feel of Raph's abbs rubbing over his. He holds back his groan and makes sure that the remote is out of his reach. He doesn't want this to end too soon after all. He slides his leg around Raph's so he can roll over him and he see's immediately the spark in Raph's eyes to show he accepts the challenge.

"Think you can beat me huh Mikey?" Raph's tone is distinctly smug and the remote goes flying as he twists and rolls banging his knee into Mikey's side causing him to wince. Mikey is quick to respond by attempting to knock Raph's knee away and hopefully unbalance him. Unfortunately it doesn't really work as Raph is built a bit like a tank and he just presses down harder onto him increasing the pain.

"Come on Raphie; you wouldn't hurt me would you?" Mikey turns enough so he can flutter his eyelashes up at the built male above him and doesn't hesitate to take advantage of Raph's confusion. He quickly rolls into Raph's knee forcing him to fall over him; which may have been a mistake he decides as Raph recovers faster than he expected and wraps his legs around Mikey's and drags him even further under him so his weight is pinning him down. Mikey sucks in his breath at the close contact and moves to struggle; more for the reason of feeling Raph slide against him then for the game at this point but then he lets out a cry as Raph hits a sore spot from sparring earlier and keeps on hitting it. This is one problem with wrestling with Raph he thinks as he struggles more earnestly to get away; he always takes things too far. This was supposed to be fun and about having Raph's body pressed to his not about causing pain. When it becomes obvious to Mikey that he can't get away and Raph won't stop until he gives in he decides to use his secret weapon. He shifts slightly just enough so he can reach Raph's side and then digs his fingers into the edges of his shell and the effect is immediately. Raph immediately attempts to roll away laughing; there is no way Mikey is losing his advantage now though so he follows and straddles his lower waist as he continues to tickle the crap out of him. Raph's arms are around his waist and he rolls as he laughs trying to dislodge him but Mikey refuses to move away and starts laughing with him as his fingers slide along the edges of his shell to hit all the ticklish spots he knows exist.

"Okay...okay I give." Mikey grins and leans down on top of him, letting his hands rest. Raph's breathing is hard and Mikey takes the moment to rest his head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. They lay in silence for a moment as Raph gets his breathing under control but eventually his arms slide up around to hold Mikey there. "You cheated." Mikey grins at the rumble underneath his head and laughs.

"Yeah well all's fair in love and war Raphie." He can swear he hears Raph smirk along with the chuckle that moves his chest.

"Well guess who will win the battle tonight." Mikey glances up at him then and smirks.

"I don't plan on waiting on till then." He bolts off of Raph and makes it to the top of the stairs while Raph is still sitting up and grins back at him. "Hurry up Raphie." He makes sure to wiggle his tail in his direction before he bolts for Raph's room as its closer. His grin grows and he laughs as he hears Raph charge up the stairs after him.

* * *

I had a great time writing this. I have such a fun image of them rolling around while Mikey tickles him.


End file.
